


Warmth of the Devil

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: With no wings after his altercation with Cain, Lucifer must resort to other methods to keep the Detective warm after an accident in the wilderness.Prompt fill for: “Yet another story with a cabin. Stuck there in the cold…. BUT! Instead of wings, Lucifer warms Chloe with his devil’s side. Supernatural warmth and stuff!”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 371





	Warmth of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikitsa_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikitsa_D/gifts).



> Originally published on Tumblr on January 18, 2019 (pre-S4). Gradually migrating these over. Since I wrote one of those stuck-in-a-cabin-with-wings-(tm) fics — Detour (with Jigsaw Puzzles) — I thought I’d try tackling this @luciferprompts prompt for @kikitsa-di.

The Detective was shivering almost uncontrollably when he pulled her out of the water. 

When their suspect had run out on the frozen lake, the Detective had chased right after him. Turned out the ice wasn’t as thick as it seemed. Lucifer had been several paces behind when he saw first Gary Harrington and then Chloe fall through the cracking ice. His heart had nearly stopped when she disappeared into the dark. Belly to the ice, he plunged his arms into the freezing water. When he felt fabric, he wound his hands into it and yanked upward with his considerable strength.

His relief when he saw her blonde hair was matched only by that when he heard her gasping for breath. He brushed wet hair from her face.

“Th-th-thanks, Luci-cifer,” she gasped.

He shook his head, denying she needed to thank him, too worried to make a quip. Pulling her in his arms, he very carefully brought her back to shore.

She clung to him, huddling closer to his warmth. She really was shaking quite violently.

For the first time since that cursed day with Cain, he regretted the loss of his wings. He wanted nothing more than to fly the Detective to safety as he’d done once before. But all that was in the past.

The best he could do was a cabin he’d seen down the road as they’d chased Harrington through the woods. With any luck, there would be heat or a phone. If he could see the Detective safe, he would make the trek to collect the car.

The door opened under his touch, of course. He couldn’t help the satisfied smile as he carried the Detective inside. The cabin was just a one room arrangement with a bed to one side and a kitchen to the other. He carried the Detective over to the bed and laid her down.

“Lucifer, w-where are we? I-I’m r-r-really c-cold.”

“Just that quaint little cabin we scooted by earlier. Everything’s going to be okay, Detective. We’re going to get you properly warmed up.”

She nodded. “Th-thanks.”

“First off, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” He unzipped her sopping coat and helped her out of it.

“H-How l-long…”

He looked at her in question.

She gave him a slight smile despite the shivers. “…have you been t-trying…”

Lucifer was struck dumb for a moment before barking out an amazed laugh at her joke.

“I had something else entirely in mind, you know. Come on, arms up,” he ordered.

She complied, and he pulled her sweater off. He did his best not to look at her sodden bra. He really did.

She reached for the fastening of her jeans but seemed to be having trouble getting them undone. He reached out to help and hesitated and reached out again and…bloody hell, what was he supposed to do?

“Here,” he said, stopping her fumbling fingers. 

He pulled the soaked jeans down her legs. Her skin was red and distressingly cold. He tucked her under the blankets, and went to see about heat. No dice for electricity, but there was a wood burning stove with wood inside. He glanced over at the Detective. He didn’t want to frighten her, but she wasn’t paying any attention. He willed the wood to ignite, and it did.

When he returned to the bed, she was curled up in a ball under the covers, quite still. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Detective?” No answer. He sighed and tried again. “Chloe?”

“Hmmmmm?” she murmured, but didn’t open her eyes. 

She wasn’t shivering anymore. Lucifer knew enough to know that was bad. Very bad.

He stood up and paced across the room and back, running his hand through his hair. Desperate times and all that. She’d understand. He stripped off his coat and jacket. His shirt was also wet from carrying her, so that went, as well. He tucked under the covers and wrapped himself around her back, putting his arms around her.

She was ice against him. He cursed the loss of his wings again. Wings were designed for insulation. And he didn’t have them.

“M’cold,” she slurred sleepily, pushing back as close to him as possible.

His heart raced. Fear, he realized. He also felt an unaccustomed twinge of guilt. He’d been the Devil on her shoulder saying they should drive up into San Bernardino Mountains after their suspect, jurisdiction be damned. He’d been selfish, wanting to spend the car ride together. Somehow, he’d persuaded her.

“Where’re we?” she asked again, faintly. Her breathing was shallow.

“A cabin,” he reminded. “You fell in the water. We need to get you warm.” He took a deep breath. “I have an idea how I can help warm you up, but…it’d be…in my devil form. I’m…really very much warmer…like that.” He held his breath.

“Okay,” she agreed far too easily. “Just wanna be warm…”

Bloody hell, he thought again. He was going to do this.

At least she was facing away from him.

He concentrated and shifted form. That was something new since that day with Cain, too. Shifting in either direction took more effort than he was used to.

She sighed, perhaps at the new warmth, but didn’t stir otherwise. He looked at the red flesh of his arms wrapped around the pale milk of her skin. He had to close his eyes for a moment. The emotions rising up were overwhelming. And even with the help of Dr. Linda, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to name them all. He breathed in through his nose. Sometimes he didn’t think he was at all equipped for this.

Lucifer tightened his hold on her. Her breathing seemed to be evening out, steadier and less shallow, which was good. He was incredibly tense between his worry and his discomfort at what he’d been forced to do. He didn’t think he could possibly relax…or sleep.

Which was why he was so surprised when he blinked awake sometime later.

The Detective had shifted while he’d slept, and was now facing him, pushed up against his bare chest—his red and scarred bare chest. Her eyes were closed, but he didn’t think she slept still. Something about her breathing, probably what had roused him. He froze.

Before he could wake up enough to even begin to think about shifting back, she opened her eyes. She blinked, peering up at him. He damn well knew what she was seeing.

Lucifer both heard and felt her intake of breath. But she didn’t pull away or scream or anything else he feared. He held his breath as glowing eyes met blue ones.

He hadn’t confronted her with this side of him since the day she’d seen. They’d both studiously ignored the details as they’d tried to put together the pieces. It had been fine with him. They’d been making progress.

Now, though, he felt paralyzed. There was no hiding from her gaze, even if he scrambled to change, something that felt strangely out of reach.

She breathed out, and he felt her breath tickle on his chin as she reached up to trace her hand on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said for a third time that night. And she settled herself with her cheek against his scarred flesh once more, body stretched out along the warm length of his.

Lucifer didn’t understand what was happening, but he felt a flutter of hope in his chest nonetheless. He held her tight, wishing he had the experience to understand these feelings. But they felt in the range of safe and warm and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come find me on Tumblr! I’d love to hear from you!


End file.
